Matahariku, Kembalilah
by MIAKO UCHIHA
Summary: Sebuah kecelakaan pesawat telah merenggut nyawa Namikaze Naruko. mebuat banyak luka dihati orang yang menyayanginya. tiba-tiba seorang pria datang membuat mereka merasakan kehadiran, Naruko. NaruSasu.
1. Chapter 1

**Discl** **a** **mer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing: NaruSasu** **(Diawalnya SasuFemNaru yaa Cuma diawal dan sebagian kenangan mereka aja kok)**

 **Rated: M**

 **Hallo, selamat datang kembali diimajinasi Miako, selamat membaca minna-san..**

 **Matahariku, Kembalilah.**

 **BY MIAKO UCHIHA**

TOKYO, 09 OKTOBER 2012

Waktu tengah menunjukan pukul 10.00 pagi terlihat seorang pria tampan sedang duduk santai dikamarnya yang luas dan mewah sambil menatap sebuah figura foto yang nampak dirinya dan seorang gadis cantik berambut blonde dengan senyuman manis yang dengan gaya seolah sedang memaksanya untuk tersenyum menghadap kamera.

"Hey, dobe. Jadi jam berapa pesawatmu akan berangkat kemari?" datar namun dapat terdengar jelas ada nada rindu dalam setiap ucapannya. Mengharapakan agar seseorang diujung sana yang tak lain adalah gadis yang sedang ditatap dalam foto segera datang dan memeluknya melepaskan rindu setelah 1 tahun tak bertemu karena sang kekasih bersekolah diluar negri.

"Baiklah, aku akan menjemputmu besok pagi dibandara, dobe" angguknya seolah sang kekasih dapat melihatnya. Beberapa detik mereka sama-sama terdiam hingga akhirnya Sasuke kembali bersuara.

"Naruko, aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu, jangan pernah meninggalkanku" ucapnya sambil memejamkan mata dan memeluk erat foto mereka, entah kenapa dia berucap begitu padahal esok mereka akan bertemu kembali.

New York, 09 OKTOBER 2012

Seorang gadis cantik nan manis dengan helain blonde yang indah terlihat sedang memasukan beberapa barang kedalam koper dengan semangat sembari berbicara melalui telpon dengan kekasihnya yang tengah menunggunya pulang besok.

"Pesawatku akan berangkat 2 jam lagi jadi aku akan sampai besok pagi dibandara" ujarnya dan kekasihnya pun menjawab kalau dia akan datang besok pagi untuk menjemputnya. Senyuman terlukis dibibirnya tak sabar untuk bertemu dengan sang kekasih besok. Beberapa detik mereka sama-sama terdiam hingga akhirnya kekasinya mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatnya merasakan sesak padahal harunya yang dia rasakan adalah rasa senang namun entah kenapa dadanya merasakan sesak hingga sakit begini.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sasuke. Aku tak akan perna meninggalkanmu sampai kapanpun. Sangat-sangat mencintaimu. Tunggu aku kembali, sayang" balasnya dengan memeluk figura foto mereka berdua dengan sangat erat.

.

.

Tokyo, 09 oktober 2017

Mansion keluarga Uchiha, 17.00 sore

Kamar sang Uchiha bungsu. Uchiha Sasuke.

TOK...TOK...TOK...

TOK...TOK...TOK...

Terdengar suara ketukan yang berisik dari pintu kamarnya. Siapa yang berani mengetuk pintu kamarnya sekeras itu dan menganggu tidurnya. Dilihatnya jam menunjukan hari telah sore membuatnya sedikit terkejut karena telah tidur begitu lama dan tersenyum kecil saat menatap kembali figura fotonya dan sang kekasih. Tak sabar ingin bertemu dengan sang kekasih tercinta.

TOK..TOK..TOKK..

Lagi. Pintu diketuk keras.

"Siapa?" jawab Sasuke dengan jengkelnya yang kalau boleh di tebaknya adalah kakaknya, satu-satunya orang yang berani melakukan itu dirumahnya.

"Ini Aniki, Sasuke" jawaban yang benar batin Sasuke, mengendikan bahunya dan berjalan santai untuk meletakan figura foto dimeja sebelah ranjangnya.

"Sasuke, cepat buka pintunya" teriak Anikinya dengan tidak sabar.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke datar dan sedikit heran melihat wajah sang aniki yang terlihat habis menangis dan menjadi sangat sendu. "Kenapa denganmu?" tanyannya entah kenapa hatinya sedikit merasakan sesak didadanya merasakan sesuatu yang buruk.

"Ikut aku" tarik sang aniki membawa sang adik untuk mengikutinya menuruni tangga menujuh ruang keluarga yang sudah terdapat sang Okaa-san yang menangis terseduh dan wajah Otou-sannya yang terlihat ikut bersedih namun mencoba untuk memenangkan sang kaa-san.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kalian semua menangis?" tanyanya bingung dan tersentak saat mendengar suara dari berita televisi jika telah terjadi sebuah kecelakaan pesawat penerbangan New Year – Tokyo pada pukul 15.00 tadi.

"Ini hanya berita palsukan gumamnya?" sambil mengambil remot tv dan mengubah saluran yang hampir semuanya menampilkan berita kecelakaan pesawat itu. "Tidak. Tidak. Ini tidak mungkin ini pasti bukan pesawat yang dinaiki oleh Naruko" gumamnya tanpa sadar wajahnya telah basah dengan air yang mengalir dari matanya.

"Ini pesawat yang dinaiki oleh Naruko, Sasuke" ucap kakanya sambil menyentuh pundak sang adik dengan lembut. "Berdoa lah agar Naruko baik-baik saja dan dapat segera ditemukan" ucap sang kakak mencoba menengkan sang adik.

"MENURUT BERITA YANG KAMI DAPAT SEMUA PENUMPANG DAN AWAK PESAWAT DIPASTIKAN TEWAS DENGAN PERKIRAAN PESAWAT YANG HANCUR KARENA MENABRAK SEBUAH GUNUNG DAN MELEDAK SERTA JATUH KEDALAM HUTAN YANG TERKENAL TERDAPAT BANYAK JURANG YANG BERBAHAYA, BERIKUT NAMA-NAMA AWAK DAN PENUMPAK PESAWAT"

Merasa tak percaya dengan berita tersebut Sasuke mengganti kembali saluran berita tersebut dengan yang lain.

"BERIKUT KAMI TAMPILKAN DAFTAR NAMA KORBAN YANG JASADNYA TELAH DITEMUKAN OLEH TIM EVAKUASI"

"Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Tidakkkkkkkkkkkk... tidak mungkin Naruko ditemukan tewas. Tidak mungkin kekasihku.." Sasuke tertunduk dengan tangisan yang pecah saat melihat daftar nama korban yang berhasil dievakuasi terdapat nama sang kekasih 'Namikaze Naruko'.

Kedua orang tuanya dan sang kakak pun hanya bisa diam mendengar tangis pilu bungsu tercinta mereka. Untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke menangis dengan sangat keras sejak dirinya masih kecil dan meracau tak terima dengan kebenaran yang didapatnya.

"Tidak. Ini pasti bohong. Aku tahu si dobe itu jahil dan suka keterlaluan. Besok aku akan menjemputnya dibandara. Aku yakin ini hanya tipu-tipuannya. Yaaa, dobe aku benar-benar akan menghukummu nanti dobe" Gumamnya sambil kembali menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya sambil tertawa kecil membayangkan hukuman apa yang akan diberika pada sang kekasih tercintanya. "Atau mungkin ini hanya mimpi. Yaa aku akan kembali ke kamar dan besok aku harus menjemput si Dobe itu" gumannya lagi, sang kakak ingin menyusul sang adik untuk menenangkannya namun Otou-sannya menahannya seolah mengatakan untuk membiarkan sang adik sendiri terlebih dahulu hingga akhirnya dia hanya dapat menatap sedih sang adik yang terlihat begitu hancur.

Bagi Itachi yang merupakan Uchiha sulung yang merupakan pemain musuk yang terkenal dan memiliki tempat les musik terbesar di Jepang Naruko bukan hanya sekedar kekasih sang adik atau bungsu Uchiha tapi juga merupakan murit les musiknya yang pintar dan berbakat, sifatnya yang cerita dan pantang menyerah hingga sangat disukai banyak orang disekelilingnya. Dengan bakat menyanyi yang juga diasahnya Naruko sangat berpotensi untuk menjadi penyanyi yang luar biasa. Karena itulah dia dapat beasiswa diluar negri untuk melanjutkan sekolah musik dan menyanyinya meskipun tanpa beasiswa pun kedua orang tuanya yang tak kalah kaya dengan keluarga Uchiha sangat mampun untuk membiayayai sekolahnya. Selain itu Naruko juga merupakan adik sahabatnya semasa sekolah dulu.

Bukan hanya itu Naruko juga sudah seperti sebuah matahari penghangat dikeluarga ini semenjak keluarga ini mengenalnya. Sifatnya yang ramah dan hangat mebuat keluarga yang dikenal memiliki sifat yang dingin bisa berubah jika berhadapan dengan bungsu Namikaze itu yang juga kebetulan adalah rekan kerja bisnis dan sahabat dari keluarga Uchiha yaitu Namikaze. Mereka yakin saat ini keluarga Namikaze sedang sangat terpukul karna kehilangan matahari hidup mereka.

.

.

.

Tak berbeda jauh dengan keadaan yang ada dikediaman keluarga Namikaze yang nampak sangat kacau dengan para pelayan yang tengah menangis pelan didapur belakang sambil menyaksikan tv kecil yang masih menayangkan berita tentang kecelakaan pesawat yang ditumpangi Nona kesayangan mereka.

Sedangkan seorang pria dengan rambut putih dan setelah jas khas kepala pelayan hanya menatap datar tv itu dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan para pelayan yang berkumpul dan menangis bersama. Hingga tanpa sadar dirinya berjalan ketaman luas dan indah yang dipenuhi bunga-bunga yang terdapat dihalaman belakang rumah besar keluarga Namikaze ini.

Hatake Kakashi tertera jelas namanya pada name tagnya. Memandang kosong halaman yang terdapat sebuah ayunan dua kursi di taman dengan cat berwarna putih dan kiri kanan tiangnya terlilit akar rumput penghias yang sangat cantik. Senyuman getir terpatri pada bibirnya saat mengenang sang bungsu Namikaze itu yang sudah dianggap seperti ponakannya sendiri itu.

Ingatannya kembali pada saat pertama kali ia berkerja ditempat ini usianya sudah menginjak usia 27 tahun saat itu dan dirinya memang sudah disiapkan untuk menggantikan ayahnya yang saat itu sudah tua sebagai kepala pelayan keluarga Namikaze. Saat itu dia baru seminggu ia bekerja dan lahirlah sang namikaze bungsu. Sejak kecil sang bungsu sudah sering ditinggal kedua orang tuanya dan saat menginjak usia 5 tahun sang kakak juga sudah pergi meninggalkannya untuk melanjutkan sekolah dan tinggal diasrama sekolah.

Dia tahu gadis kecil itu selalu kesepian namun dia tak perna menunjukan rasa sedihnya dan selalu bersikap ceria dan ramah pada siapapun. Setiap sore pasti gadis itu akan menariknya atau lebih tepatnya memaksanya dan beberapa pelayan untuk bermain bersamanya ditaman ini. Dan jika tidak dituruti dia akan berpura-pura bersedih hingga membuat semuanya luluh dan menurut saja apa kata Nona kesayangan mereka itu.

Suatu ketika saat Naruko berusia 10 tahun tanpa sengaja dirinya yang sedang menemani Naruko bermain, meninggalkan Naruko bermain sendirian untuk mengangkat telpon yang berdering dan tak ada yang menjawab. Kakashi berpikir kalau gadis kecil itu akan baik-baik saja saat ditinggal sendiri sebentar namun tiba-tiba terdengar suara tangisan kencang dan betapa terkejutnya dirinya saat melihat Naruko yang sudah terjatuh dari ayunan dengan goresan yang lumayan besar pada bahu kirinya untungnya tangannya tak sampai patah. Kakashi dimarahi habis-habisan saat itu namun Naruko menangis dan mengatakan kalau itu bukan salah paman Kakashi. Itu salahnya yang tak mau mendengarkan kata paman Kakashi untuk tidak berdiri sambil bermain ayunan. Sang ibu hanya bisa menggeleng dan meminta maaf kepada Kakashi yang sudah marah seenakknya.

Saat itu Kakashi maklum dan juga menyalahkan dirinya yang lalai menjaga sang bungsu Namikaze. Mulai saat itu Kakashi berjanji untuk selalu menjaga dan melindungi Naruko. Bahkan terkadang dirinya menjadi protektif pada orang-orang yang akan mendekati Naruko dan membahayakan Nonanya. Tak ingin Nonanya disakiti karena Naruto merupakan gadis yang polos dan sangat baik.

Semua seolah berputar dalam ingatannya tentang gadis manis yang kini telah dikabarkan ikut menjadi korban dalam sebuah kecelakaan pesawat. Air matapun tak tebendung hingga mengalir membasuhi kedua wajahnya mengingat Nona yang sudah dianggap seperti anakknya sendiri itu.

.

.

Kini ruangan yang sebelumnya rapi dengan perabotan antik dan mahal buatan luar negri telah hancur dan tak berbentuk lagi akibat dari perbuatan sang kepala keluarga Namikaze yang kini telah terkapar disebuah sofa depan tv yang kini sudah rusak dan pecah pada layarnya. Matanya menatap kosong pada figura foto besar yang terdapat diruangan itu. Foto keluarga mereka. Dirinya, sang isrti, anak sulung dan anak bungsunya. Meskipun dirinya sering meninggalkan kedua anaknya namun dirinya yakin bahwa keluarga mereka adalah keluarga yang bahagia. Terbukti dengan anak-anaknya yang tumbuh menjadi orang yang hebat anak pertamanya bahkan sekarang telah dapat memegang perusahaan cabang mereka dan terlatih untuk menjadi penggantinya kelak, sedangkan sang adik tumbuh menjadi seorang gadis yang amah dan ceria serta dianugrahi bakat musik yang sangat luar biasa. Namun berita sore ini benar-benar membuat hidup dan keluarganya hancur. Sambil memegang dadanya pelan dan menatap anak gadisnya dengan sendu.

"Kenapa kau tega meninggalkan papa, nak? Naruko kembalilah pada papa, nak" gumamnya sambil menangis bergetar. Tak disadarinya sang anak bungsu telah pulang dan hanya diam melihat kondisi sang papa yang sangat terpuruk dan berlalu berjalan kelantai atas berniat untuk memasuki kamar sang adik yang ternyata sudah ada mamanya menangis kencang sambil memeluk boneka rubah besar kesayangan sang adik hadiah ulang tahunnya yang ke 5 tahun. Hatinya sakit saat melihat sang mama menangis keras dan tampak begitu hancur begini namun entah kenapa dirinya tak bisa menangis ataupun merasakan sakit saat melihat adiknya menjadi korban pesawat sore ini. Dia merasa bahwa adiknya baik-baik saja dan akan kembali.

"Naruko, apa kau tega melihat mama seperti ini, huh. Cepatlah kembali, rubah kecil" gumamnya sambil memeluk sang mama untuk sekedar mengatakan kalau mamanya tak sendiri dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

.

.

Keesokan paginya kediaman Namikaze telah dipenuhi oleh para kerabat dan rekan bisnis Namikaze yang ingin memberikan rasa belasungkawanya. Saat ini jenazah Naruko baru saja sampai dikediamannya. Karena melihat keadaan kedua orang tuanya akhirnya hanya Kyubi yang merupakan kakak Naruko yang pergi menjemput Naruko serta memastikan jika itu benar jasad Naruko ditemani kepala pelayan dan sahabatnya sang Uchiha sulung, Uchiha Itachi. Namun sayang sekali jasad yang ditemukan sudah sangat hancur pada bagian wajah dan tubuh namun mereka dapat melihat beberapa helai rambut panjang berwarna blonde persih mirip milik sang adik.

"Ini saja tak bisa membuktikan kalau ini Naruko" ucap Kyubi yang dibalas anggukan oleh Itachi.

Sedangkan Kakashi berharap kalau bisa melihat pundak kirinya agar dapat memastikan itu Nonanya namun sayang sekali terdapat luka bakar yang cukup besar disana yang menutupi bagian pundaknya.

Tiba-tiba seseorang petugas datang dan memberikan barang yang terdapat pada jasad korban.

"Maaf, Tuan, ini barang-barang yang kami temukan ada pada jasad korban"

Sebuah kalung berbentuk hati dengan batu Shapire yang kini terlihat lecet. Diambilnya oleh Kyubi kalung itu untuk memastikan kalung itu milik adiknya yang diberikan olehnya saat sang adik berulang tahun yang ke 17 saat tiga tahun yang lalu. Serta sebuah tas yang diterima oleh Kakashi yang dikenali Kakashi memang milik Naruko, dan benar saja isinya memang milik Naruko.

"Tas itu kami temukan sedang dipeluk oleh jasad ini dan kami yakini adalah Namikaze Naruko" lalu sang petugaspun berlalu pergi meninggalkan mereka untuk melayani keluarga korban yang lainnya.

Lagi. Entah kenapa. Kyubi tetap tak merasa kalau ini adalah jasad adiknya.

.

.

Pukul 08.00. kini Sasuke telah siap dengan pakaian rapi dan wangi untuk menjemput sang kekasih dibandara sesuai janji mereka semalam kalau kekasihnya akan sampai pagi jam 9. tak ada yang berubah dari kamarnya ataupun dirinya, ditambah dirinya tersenyum kecil saat melihat kotak kecil cincin yang akan diberikannya pada Naruko sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya hari ini. Pagi ini dia bangun seperti biasa dan menatap foto sang kekasih lalu mengirimi pesan selamat pagi dan mengatakan untuk menunggunya karena dia akan menjemput sang kekakasih dibandara. Seolah apa yang terjadi hanya mimpi baginya.

Saat menuruni tangga untuk keluar dan mengambil mobil dirinya melihat kedua orang tuanya sudah siap dengan pakaian serba hitam yang entah mau kemana. Dirinya nampak cuek saja dan tetap berjalan menujuh pintu utama untuk mengambil mobil dan kebetulan sang kakak baru saja kembali entah dari mana dengan pakaian yang juga serba hitam.

Dengan senyuman mengejeknya, Sasuke berkata seolah semua yang terjadi kemarin benar-benar hanya mimpi dan tak nyata.

"Mau kemana kemana kau, Sasuke?" tanya Itachi yang nampak heran melihat adiknya biasa saja dan seolah sangat bahagia.

"Tentu saja menjemput kekasihku dibandara" jawabnya hendak kembali melanjutkan langkahnya namun ditahan oleh sang kakak.

"Naruko sudah tidak ada Sasuke. Jasadnya sudah ditemukan dan dibawah kekediaman Namikaze" ucap Itachi. Namun Sasuke tak perduli dan melepaskan cengkraman sang kakak.

"Kau pikir aku akan percaya, sayang sekali Itachi. Kalau kau bersekongkol dengan dobe untuk mengerjaiku maka akan kukatakan kalian telah gagal karena aku sama sekali tak percaya. Dan sekarang aku akan bandara untuk menjemput Naruko" jawabnya dan menghentakan tangan sang kakak agar terlepas.

"Dengan pakaian serba hitam itu kau ingin menjemput Naruko? Kau bercanda Sasuke" ucapnya yang membuat Sasuke tersentak saat melihat dari kaca besar dirinya yang kini tengah memakai pakaian serba hitam dan tanpa sadar wajahnya telah basah dengan air mata yang mengalir.

"Ayo, sebelum Naruko dikuburkan. Apa kaua tak ingin melihatnya untuk yang terakhir kali, huh?" ucap Itachi pelan membopong sang adik yang hanya terdiam namun air mata tetap mengalir tanpa suara dipipinya untuk pergi kediaman sang tercinta adiknya dengan diikuti kedua orang tua mereka.

Sasuke masih tetap diam dengan air mata yang juga tetap mengalir pada kedua pipinya saat sampai akhirya Naruko dikuburkan. Kini dirinya tinggal sendirian dan hanya diam menatap pusaran yang tertulis nama gadis yang begitu dicintainya hingga kini dan selamanya. Sebuah kalung milik Naruko diberikan oleh Kyubi pada Sasuke yang membuat Sasuke tanpa merakan denyutan sakit didadanya. Sebelum pergi Kyubi sempat mengatakan pada Sasuke bahwa dia masih belum percaya kalau ini adiknya karena itu dia memberikan kalung itu pada Sasuke. Sasuke juga ingin melakukan hal yang sama dengan Kyubi namun logikanya tak dapat berbohong dengan tangisan yang terus mengucur kalau ini adalah kekasihnya.

"Kenapa?!. Kenapa?! . kenapa kau meninggalkanku, Naru? Bukankah kau berjanji tak akan meninggalkanku, Naru? Kenapa?. Katakan padaku Namikaze Naruko" Sasuke terus saja meracau sampai akhirnya sang kakak menjemputnya untuk pulang.

"Aku mencintaimu, Naruko , selamanya. Selamat ulang tahun sayang" ucap Sasuke sembari mengecup pelan nisan itu dan belalu pergi dengan dibopong oleh sang kakak.

.

.

5 tahun kemudian.

Tokyo, 10 Oktober 2017.

"Hey bocah pemalas, ayo cepat bangun" seorang wanita dengan rambut kuning pucat terlihat sedang mencoba membangunkan seorang pemuda tampan dengan helaian rambut kuning terang dan acak-acakan. "Cepat bangun dan keluar. Ada sesuatu yang menunggumu" ucap sang wanita yang tak lain adalah ibu sang pemuda.

"Iyaa.. iya.. ibu ini cerewet sekali" gumam sang bocah dan membuka matanya yang sangat indah seperti batu saphire yang bercahaya. Setelah selesai membersihkan dirinya akhirnya dirinya beranjak keluar dari kamar dan sangat terkejut saat mendapati kedua orang tuanya dan teman-temannya berteriak dan memberikan sebuah kejutan kecil untuk hari ulang tahunnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Naruto! " Teriak mereka bersamaaan.

Dilain tempat, tepatnya dikediaman keluarga Namikaze mereka semua marayakan hari kelahiran sang bungsu yang telah tiada sejak 5 tahun yang lalu.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Naruko" ucap mereka sambil meniup lilin dihadapan figura sebuah foto cantik dan terlihat begitu ceria wajah dari sang Namikaze Naruko.

Dilain tempat lagi, lebih tepatnya disebuah pusaran yang tertuli Namikaze Naruko. Terdapat Sasuke dengan setelan jas kantor yang tersenyum kecut sambil menatap batu nisan yang bertulis nama sang kekasih.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Naruko kekasihku" .

TBC...

Nah loh. Penasaraan kan. Itu kembarannya atau ... review ya,. Semakin banyak review semakin cepat updated.

Maafkan kalau banyak typo dan sebagainya. Saya bukan kaya dulu yang punya waktu banyak buat nulis dan saya akan berusaha memuaskan nafsu kalian. Sampai ketemu lagi. Salam cinta dari Miako Uchiha. Love you guysss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Discl** **a** **mer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing: NaruSasu** **(Diawalnya SasuFemNaru yaa Cuma diawal dan sebagian kenangan mereka aja kok)**

 **Rated: M**

 **Hallo, selamat datang kembali diimajinasi Miako, selamat membaca minna-san..**

 **Matahariku, Kembalilah.**

 **BY MIAKO UCHIHA**

CHAPTER 1

"Hey bocah bodoh! cepat bangun. Apa kau lupa ini hari pertamamu berkerja? Kau mau apa hah dipecat sebelum berkerja?!" teriak seorang wanita berambut pirang pucat yang sangat cantik sedang menyiapkan sarapan pagi dan seorang pria tua dengan sebuah koran ditangannya yang terlihat sama sekali tak terganggu dengan teriakan sang istri.

"Iyaa ibu.. cerewet sekali si" ucap seorang pemuda tampan dengan mata sebiru langit dan rambut seterang sang mentari "Selamat pagi, ibuku yang cantik" ucapnya lalu mengecupi pipi sang ibu yang terlihat masih sangat muda.

"Kau sudah siap, huh?" tanya sang ibu sambil merapikan dasi yang terlihat sedikit miring itu.

Rambut blonde, mata sebiru langit, dengan balutan kulit yang kecoklatan, serta tubuh yang sangat atletis berkat latihan olahraganya 3 tahun belakangan ini membuatnya terlihat begitu tampan dan keren dengan tubuh tinggi dan tegap itu. Bahkan baju kemejanyapun dapat mencetak dengan jelas otot-otot yang ada dibalik kemeja itu.

"Yaa, tentu. Kalau begitu aku akan berangkat sekarang. Doa kan aku, oke" ucapnya sambil mengambil tas kerjanya dan tersenyum semangat keluar dari rumahnya.

"Hati-hati. Semoga beruntung" ucap sang ibu memberi semangat sedangkan sang ayah yang melihatnya hanya bisa tersenyum bahagia melihat sang istri yang kini terlihat hidup dengan begitu semangat dan menyayangi anak mereka.

.

.

"Jadi namamu, Senju Naruto?" tanya seorang wanita yang kini sedang mengantarkannya menujuh ruang tempatnya akan bekerja nanti.

"Ya" jawabnya singkat dengan senyum kecil dibibirnya.

"Berapa umurmu?" tanyanya lagi.

"25 tahun" jawabnya lagi. Dan gadis dengan rambut pink itu pun mengangguk dan tersenyum manis saat mereka telah sampai diruang yang mereka tujuh.

"Naah ini dia ruanganmu. Kau bisa langsung masuk, CEO ada didalam" ucapnya lalu berbalik pergi.

"Uhm yaa terimakasih..?" sempat terdiam namun wanita itu kembali menoleh dan menyebutkan namanya.

"Haruno Sakura. Kau bisa panggil aku Sakura, Naruto-kun" ucapnya dengan senyum yang sudah sering Naruto dapatkan dari wanita yang sudah diketahui maksudnya itu. Naruto pun hanya membalas dengan senyuman kecil dan langsung masuk kedalam sebuah ruangan yang terbilang cukup luas serta mewah. Didepannya terdapat sebuah meja yang cukup luas dan kursi khas seorang bos. Mengedarkan pandangannya keseliling ruangan dapat dilihatnya disudut ada satu meja kerja yang kosong dan sebentar lagi akan ditempatinya. Kembali mengedarkan pandangannya. Naruto cukup takjub dengan hiasan yang ada diruangan ini terlihat sangat antik dan mahal namun matanya tertujuh pada sebuah pajangan foto besar yang ditempel didinding. Foto seorang gadis yang sangat cantik. Berambut kuning cerah dan panjang sedikit bergelombang, matanya yang biru dan terlihat sangat bercahanya serta senyumannya yang terlihat begitu ceria mebuat siapapun yang melihatnya juga pasti akan ikut tersenyum.

Entah kenapa memandangi sosok gadis yang ada dalam foto itu membuat dadanya sedikit berdenyut. Padahal dia yakin dia tak mengenal gadis ini namun entah kenapa gadis ini terlihat tak asing dimatanya.

Lama memandangai foto membuatnya tak menyadari dibelakannya telah ada seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi menatapnya sedikit terkejut karena tak tahu kalau ada orang diluar.

"Siapa kau?" tanyanya datar membuat Naruto sedikit terkejut dan menoleh kebelakang serta tersenyum agak gugup dan kaku.

"Uhm, saya orang yang melamar untuk menjadi calon sekretaris pribadi anda,pak" jawabnya mantab dan memberikan sebuah senyuman yakin pada orang yang ada didepannya.

"Hn" Naruto sempat bingung dengan jawaban yang dirasa kurang dimengertinya dan hanya diam memperhatikan hingga bosnya itu berjalan kebalik mejanya lalu duduk di kursih megahnya sambil membuka sesuatu yang diyakini adalah map lamarannya. Sebelum membukanya pria itu kembali melihat Naruto.

"Kau yakin ingin melamar jadi sektretaris pribadiku?" tanyanya lagi. Dan membuat Naruto mengangguk mantap sekali lagi. Sambil membaca surat lamarannya, Naruto ditanyai kembali.

"Jadwalku sangat padat setiap hari. Kau tak masalah dengan itu?" sekali lagi Naruto mengangguk dan pandangan mereka saling bertemu. Sedikit bingung saat pandangannya dan sang bos saling bertemu untuk cukup lama sampai akhirnya Naruto berdehem pelan untuk memecah keheningan.

"Ahhh, Maaf" ucap Sasuke singkat dan berdehem pelan "Kau bisa mulai berkerja hari ini dan menanyakan jadwalku pada Sakura. Seterusnya tolong kau yang atur jadwalku dan disitu mejamu" Narutopun mengangguk paham dan segera memulai pekerjaannya sesuai yang diperintahkan bosnya.

Dapat dilihatnya diatas meja tertulis "CEO. Uchiha Sasuke" dan ia harus ingat itu karena mulai sekarang itu adalah nama bosnya.

.

.

Saat ini Sasuke kembali sendirian diruangannya karena sekretaris pribadi barunya itu sedang keluar menemui Sakura untuk mengambil jadwalnya dan menanyai berkas yang harus dikerjakannya. Bukan tanpa alasan jika Sasuke memilih seorang pria untuk menjadi sekretarisnya karena menurutnya itu akan lebih mudah dan tidak merepotkan jika mengandalkan seorang lelaki untuk lembur hingga malam. Karena Sasuke sangat tidak suka waktunya terbuang dan lebih senang menghabiskan waktunya dengan berkerja setiap hari hingga larut dari pada harus dirumah tanpa ada kerjaan dan kembali mengingat sang kekasih yang telah pergi jauh. Tapi hari ini, saat ini. Entah kenapa dia merasakan debaran yang sudah sangat lama dirindukannya. Debaran yang dirasakannya jika menatap sang kekasih dahulu. Namun Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya mungkin dia hanya merasa rindu pada sang kekasih saat menatap mata yang warnanya sangat mirip sang kekasih itu.

Sasukepun bangkit dan menatap foto besar yang dipajangnya didinding sebelah kanannya.

"Kau tahu sayang, dia memiliki warna mata dan rambut yang sama denganmu. Aku merindukanmu, Naruko" ucapnya tak menyadari jika pegawai barunya itu sudah berdiri dibelakannya.

"Maaf pak" Ucap Naruto sopan dan tersenyum ramah. Membuat Sasuke menoleh dan mengangguk.

"Apa dia kekasih anda?" Sasuke hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban. "Anda pasti sangat beruntung ya memiliki seorang kekasih secantik nona ini" ucapnya membuat Sasuke menoleh dengan senyum kecil yang terlihat begitu dipaksa.

"Yaa sangat beruntung jika seandainya dirinya masih hidup dan ada disini" ucapnya mebuat Naruto sedikit tidak enak dan tersenyum canggung.

"Maafkan saya pak, kalau begitu saya akan kembali berkerja" ucap Naruto sopan dan membalikan tubuhnya.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Sasuke membuat Naruto kembali membalikan tubuhnya dan menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Naruto" jawab Naruto dengan sebuah senyuman entah mengapa lagi-lagi membuatnya mengingat sosok sang kekasih bahkan nama merekapun terlihat begitu mirip.

.

.

Sudah hampir sebulan Naruto berkerja di perusahaan milik Uchiha ini sebagai sekretaris sang CEO, dia hampir hapal kebiasaan sang CEO, bahkan entah bagaimana dia bisa tahu apa yang jadi makanan dan minumam favorit sang CEO.

Bahkan pernah saat dirinya berinisiatif untuk membuatkan sang bos sebuah minuman karena dilihatnya sang bos tak hentinya bergulat dengan tumpukan berkas di mejanya. Saat itu Naruto tanpa sadar membuatkan Sasuke sebuah kopi hitam tanpa gula. Bahkan OB yang melihat Naruto membuatkan kopi itupun hanya menggeleng tak paham karena dia sendiri tak tahu seperti apa selera CEO karena sang CEO sejak pertama kali menjabat selalu sibuk dengan ruangan atau mungkin dunianya sendiri.

"Maaf pak" Sasuke sedikit bingung saat Naruto menyodorkan sebuah kopi hitam diatas mejanya "Saya rasa anda butuh istirahat sedikit" ucapnya.

"Hn, terimakasih. Tapi aku tak begitu suka manis" ucapnya cuek lalu mengabaikan kopi yang ada diatas meja dan kembali membaca berkasnya.

"Ahh, kalau begitu anda bisa mencobanya dulu" ucap Naruto lagi sedikit agak bersikeras membuat Sasuke memutar matanya ini dan akhirnya Sasuke mencicipi kopi buatan Naruto itu dan sedikit melebarkan matanya saat merakan rasa yang familiar. Takaran yang sangat pas dan sangat mirip buatan sang kekasihnya.

"Terimakasih, kopi buatanmu enak" ucap Sasuke membuat Naruto tersenyum senang dan kembali ke mejanya.

Bahkan Naruto sudah sangat hapal dengan selera makan Sasuke. Makan apapun asalkan dengan ekstra tomat. Dan entah kenapa ada satu kebiasaan Sasuke yang sangat Naruto sukai yaitu saat sang bos tak pernah lupa untuk menyapa foto kekasihnya saat dirinya baru sampai ataupun hendak pulang meskipun hubungannya dengan sang bos tak terlalu dekat karena bosnya yang memiliki sifat dingin dan tertutup. Bahkan dia bisa menghitung berapa kali bosnya itu akan bicara dalam sehari. Sedangkan untuk tersenyum bosnya itu akan melakukannya saat pagi dan menjelang sore atau malam tentunya saat dia akan menyapa foto sang kekasih inilah yang membuat Naruto menyukai kegiatan pagi dan sore sang bos, entah kenapa sesungguhnya senyuman sang bos membuatnya kagum menawan dan sangat indah itu yang ada dipikirannya atau mungkin jika ingin jujur dirinya menyukai sang bos meskipun dia sadar itu sangat mustahil.

Naruto bahkan sempat bingung dengan pikirannya sendiri namun dirasanya itu sama sekali tak menganggu siapapun dan hanya dipendamnya sendiri. Perasaan yang baru pertama kali dirasakannya. Namun entah kenapa rasanya perasaan itu tak begitu asing padanya seolah itu rasa yang sudah ada namun terlupakan. Lucu memang tapi baginya berada sedekat ini dengan sang bos sudah cukup. Lagi pula jika sang bos tahu dirinya menyukai sang bos bisa-bisa dirinya dipecat dan dianggap menjijikan karena gay. Padahal sesungguhnya dirinya hanya menyukai sang bos bukan gay.

Dilihatnya langit yang telah gelap dan melihat pada jam tangannya, sedikit tersenyum masam ketika menyadari dirinya terlalu larut dengan pekerjaannya sampai melupakan bahwa sekarang waktu telah menunjukan pukul 20.00. ahh mungkin setelah ini dirinya akan mampir ke kedai ramen langganannya saja.

Narutopun mulai bersiap untuk pulang setelah mebereskan meja kerjanya. Lalu melirik meja sang bos yang ternyata sang bos kini sedang menelungkupkan kepalanya dengan tangan terlipat dimeja. Ditebaknya sang bos tertidur sejak tadi. Tak tega membiarkan sang bos sendirian akhirnya Naruto mendekat untuk membangunkan bos, namun langkah Naruto terhenti ketika didengarnya tiba-tiba sang bos menginggau.

"Naru"

Membuat Naruto memiringkan sedikit kepalanya merasa sedikit ke gr an.

"Naru... Naruko...jangan pergi sayang" entah kenapa itu semua membuat dada Naruto terasa sakit dan kepalanya terasa sangat berat serta sakit.

"Dobe" Narutopun terdiam mendengarkan igauan Sasuke hatinya terasa bertambah sakit "Kau berbohong. Kau bilang kau tak akan meninggalkanku kan, dobe. Lalu kenapa kau pergi... dobeeeeee" seketika setelah teriakan terakhirnya Sasuke terbangun membuat Naruto yang ada didepannya terdiam begitupun Sasuke. Beberapa detik dengan suasana hening antara mereka yang saling menatap. Entah kenapa pandangan mereka sama-sama seolah menunjukan luka yang entah kenapa bisa hadir antara mereka.

"Hmm" Narutopun berdehem untuk mengurangi rasa hening antara mereka "Saya tadi berniat untuk membangunkan anda karena hari sudah gelap tapi ternyata anda sudah terbangun duluan" ucapnya lalu membuat Sasuke mengangguk paham.

"Baiklah pak, kalau begitu saya akan pulang duluan" ucapnya karena melihat Sasuke yang hanya diam.

"Naruto". Narutopun berbalik untuk memastikan jika bosnya itu benar memanggilnya. "Apa kau ada janji setelah ini?" sebelah alisnya sedikit naik saat pertanyaan dari Sasuke sempat membuatnya bingung. "Bisakah kau menemaniku untuk minum sebentar?" tanya Sasuke lagi yang dibalas senyuman dan anggukan oleh Naruto.

.

.

Cukup menyesal saat dirinya mengiyakan ajakan sang bos untuk minum jika tahu sang bos ternyata tak kuat minum hingga akhirnya dia harus membopong sang bos. Saat ini dia sedang membawa mobil sang bos dengan sang bos disamping dirinya yang tak henti-hentinya berceloteh karna mabuk. Naruto tak begitu mengubris karena sibuk menyetir menujuh apartemen sang bos. Beruntung Naruto pernah satu kali disuruh oleh sang bos untuk kemari dan diberikan paswornya karena ada dokumen yang tertinggal untuk rapat penting. Jadi dengan mudah Naruto dapat masuk kedalam dengan membopong sang bos hingga masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Setelah membaringkang Sasuke diranjangnya, Naruto sempat terdiam dan berpikir apakah dia akan langsung pulang atau tidak, melihat keadaan sang bos cukup membuat Naruto tidak tega dan akhirnya berinisiatif untuk mengantikan pakaiannya. Setelah selesai Naruto menatap wajah lelap Sasuke yang terlihat begitu lelah.

"Hah, kau tau Sasuke, semenjak aku bertemu denganmu rasanya aku selalu seperti deja vu. Aku merasa tak begitu asing denganmu. Terkadang aku bermimpi tentangmu, mimpi yang terasa begitu nyata seolah dulu kita memang perna bersama dahulu. Itu tidak mungkinkan. Itu pasti khayalanku saja mungkin karna aku terlalu menyukaimu. Tapi sungguh sejak pertama kau terasa tak asing bagiku. Siapa sebenarnya dirimu..." Naruto hanyut dalam lamunannya hingga matanya menatap foto seorang gadis yang tak asing lagi baginya. Foto yang dipajang dimeja samping ranjang. Namikaze Naruko. "Atau siapa sebenarnya aku...".

Naruto terdiam beberapa saat hingga ingatannya jatuh pada 5 tahun yang lalu saat dirinya terbangun dalam keadaan kurang baik dan tak mampu melakukan apapun, kurang lebih 3 bulan dia hanya bisa berbaring karena luka yang ada pada sekujur tubuhnya, dirinya tak ingat apapun termasuk kejadian sebelum itu. Setelah tiga bulan dirinya telah lumayan membaik dan dapat bergerak walaupun saat itu dirinya belum benar-benar pulih. Saat itu dirinya tak dirawat dirumah sakit karna seorang wanita bernama Tsunade itu mengaku bahwa dirinya adalah ibunya merupakan sang dokter. Akhirnya dirinya hanya dirawat dirumah, namun meskipun begitu peralatan yang ada dirumahnya memang tak kalah dengan peralatan yang ada dirumah sakit. Ibunya mengatakan bahwa dirinya mengalami kecelakaan dan terjatuh kejurang karena itu ada banyak luka goresan pada tubuhnya. Bahkan ibunya itu tak menjelaskan kejadian jelasnya karena alasan agar dirinya tak mengalami troma serta ibunya mengatakan bahwa dirinya mengalami amnesia dan tak mengingat apapun.

Dirinya ingat saat terbangun dirinya sempat bingung akan dirinya siapa dan ibu mengatakan bahwa namanya adalah Naruto, Naruto Senju. Seorang anak tunggal laki-laki dari Jiraya senju dan Tsunade Senju. Saat itu dia hanya diam dan menerima semuanya begitu saja meskipun dirinya merasa janggal dengan tubuhnya sendiri. Dilihatnya tubuhnya yang kecil sama sekali bukan ukuran seperti tubuh seorang pria, meskipun bentuk lainnya memang milik pria. Namun dirinya tak perna menanyakan apapun lagi hingga akhirnya dirinya sembuh total dan mulai membentuk tubuhnya dengan berlatih sambil mengikuti kata ibunya untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya yang sudah diurus semua oleh sang ibu.

Selama 5 tahun ini dalam setiap malamnya Naruto tak berhenti memimpikan seorang pria yang terus memanggil namanya karena yang disebut adalah nama 'Naru' dan kini dia sadar Naru dalam mimpinya bisa saja bukan dia melainkan Naru yang lain, namun pria dalam mimpinya itu tak perna jelas dalam ingatannya. Hal itulah yang membuat Naruto tak perna mempermasalahkan mimpinya karna dianggap mimpi biasa namun kini dia sadar siapa sebenarnnya sosok dalam mimpinya itu.

Tapi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Berulang kali Naruto mencoba menggali ingatannya dahulu namun semuanya sia-sia. Yang didapatnya hanyalah sakit pada kepalanya saja.

Seperti saat ini dirinya memegang kepalanya yang sakit saat dia mencoba menggali ingatannya. Dengan menarik napas pelan Naruto mencoba menormalkan dirinya dan berjalan pelan untuk kembali kerumahnya namun dirinya berbalik kembali hanya untuk menoleh pada Sasuke yang kembali mengigau nama sang kekasih hingga mata birunya melirik sebuah kalung cantik yang ada diatas meja sebelah ranjang. Kalung itu berbentuk hati dengan batu shapire indah meskipun terlihat sedikit lecet tapi tak mengurangi keindahannya. Lagi lengguhan dari Sasuke membuat Naruto tersadar dan akhirnya beranjak pergi.

.

.

.

Naruto menatap jam ditangannya yang menunjukan pukul 22.15 WIB, namun hari yang sudah sangat larut seperti tak diperdulikan orang-orang yang masih sibuk lalu lalang, baik itu berjalan kaki ataupun berkendara. Yaa inilah Tokyo. Selalu ramai jam berapapun kamu lewat ditengah kotanya.

Berjalan dengan pelan, ada banyak hal yang Naruto pikirkan saat ini, siapa dan bagaimana dirinya dahulu, kenapa Sasuke ada dalam mimpinya, Kenapa Namikaze Naruko terlihat tak begitu asing baginya dan masih banyak lagi yang ingin dia tanyakan entah pada siapa itu.

Larut dalam lamunannya membuat Naruto tak menyadari ada sebuah mobil sport yang melaju kearahnya, tak terlalu kencang namun cukup berbahaya jika tertabrak. Saat mobil itu mulau mendekat Naruto baru menyadarinya dan refleks berteriang kencang, beruntung ada seorang wanita yang tak sengaja lewar menyelamatkannya dengan mendorong dirinya kebahu jalan. Dan sipengendara mobil yang tersadar dia hampir menabrak langsung berhenti dan keluar untuk melihat keadaan orang yang hampir ditabraknya.

Seorang pengendara yang memiliki rambut merah menyala dengan mata merah yang sedikit merasa cemas namun berusaha tenang itu. Dirasanya sedikit lega saat melihat pria yang hampir ditabraknya tak mengalami luka berat karena memang tadi mobilnya belum mengenai pria itu yang segera didorong oleh seorang wanita yang ternyata bersama anaknya. Lalu wanita itu mengatakan kalau dia harus pergi, sang pengemudi pun mengangguk dan mengucapkan terimakasih serta mengatakan dia akan bertanggung jawab.

Dengan cepat dialihkannya padangannya pada pria yang kini tengah menunduk kesakita, dapat dilihatnya ada tetes darah yang mengalir dari dahinya yang sepertinya tak sengaja terbentur ketrotoar tadi. Dihampirinya pria itu dan sedikit terdiam saat dia melihat wajah yang tak begitu asing dalam pandangannya dengan rambut kuning mirip sang adik. Pria ini meraung kesakitan sambil memejamkan matanya padahal jika lihatnya lukanya kecil dan tak mungkin sesakit itu.

"Hey, apa kau baik-baik saja?" namun tak ada jawaban sampai akhirnya pria kuning itu menghentikan teriakannya meskipun masih menunduk. Merasa kalau pria kuning ini telah tenang akhirnya sang pengemudi kembali bertanya.

"Hey, apa kau baik-baik saja? Siapa namamu?" belum ada jawaban seolah pria kuning ini masih sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri dapat didengar lirih suara tangisan kecil yang mebuat semakin bingung.

hingga akhirnya pria kuning itu mengangkat kepalanya dan membuat sang pengemudi terdiam saat melihat bola mata yang sangat dikenalnya itu, bola mata yang selalu dirinya kenal milik adiknya yang telah lama mati itu.

"Siapa kau?" terdengar begitu datar dan sang pemilik mata biru itupun terlihat melebarkan kedua matanya saat menyadari siapa yang sedang ada dihadapannya.

Senyum kecil yang terlihat begitu menyedihkan ditampilkan sebelum menjawab dengan lirih ucapan orang yang hampir menabraknya

"Ini aku, nii-chan, Naruko. Hiks".

TBC

TERIMAKASIH UNTUK YANG SUDAH MAU MENUNGGU, SEMOGA TERHIBUR DAN MAAFKAN JIKA ADA KEKURANGAN SANA-SINI DAN TYPO YANG BERTEBARAN, MOHON RIVIEW AGAR DAPAN TAMBAHAN IDE, SEKIAN DARI MIAKO YANG CANTIK, BYEEE, SALAM CINTA DARI MIAKO MUAAAAAAAHC


End file.
